Hurry Up! NiiChan!
by Anpan Roller
Summary: Yamamoto wants to do it with Gokudera on his birthday. 24!59X14!80; Birthday Tribute to Yamamoto


**A/N:** Finally another fic after how many thousand months of inactivity! This is my belated birthday fic to Yamamoto, hope he likes it! Please note that this is a 24!Gokudera X 14!Yamamoto fic. Mostly got the inspiration from Kagamine Len's _Heterenaide yo Onii-Chan_! Super cute and suggestive, I advise you guys to listen to it like, now! :D

I was trying to reach for a cute, Len-ish Yamamoto and a very, sort of motherly, and Kaito-ish Gokudera. Hope it worked out, although I feel it really didn't, since trying to balance these qualities with the character's original personalities were kind of difficult. XP

Enjoy~!

_Beta-ed by the wonderful Ryokou-san. (:_

* * *

Yamamoto sulked as he trudged behind Gokudera, hiding his frown in the older man's shadows. His heart was hanging as he felt the hold of Gokudera's white hand loosening against his. He did not like it when the warmth from Gokudera's hand slips away. His hand will start to feel like there were a thousand tiny invisible pricks jabbing at it.

"What movie do you want to watch, Yamamoto? Or do you prefer having deserts?" Gokudera questioned with a straight face, not turning around to let the boy have another fleeting look into his enchanting jade green eyes.

_Whatever that makes Nii-Chan stay with me longer! _Yamamoto rubbed his chin, trying to come up with a strategic answer. "I want both," he replied rather demandingly, sounding like a spoilt brat. But even If he comes across as a spoilt brat, he's not going to give two hoots about it, because all he wants is Gokudera.

Yamamoto watched as Gokudera sighed and ruffled his ash-coloured hair. For the first time for the day, he finally turned to let Yamamoto see his sharp features on his side profile. "Greedy pig," he teased, although his interlocked eyebrows made him appear as though he meant it. The words stabbed Yamamoto's heart.

"But since it's your birthday, I guess I'll have to give it to you." Gokudera's tight lips finally curled into a smirk that never fails to make the insides of Yamamoto churn with delight. Yamamoto's face lit up, flashing his toothy grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. As unpredictable as the rain, his mood lightened up immediately.

The movie theater was dark as anything. And truthfully, Yamamoto didn't really have the least bit interest in the movie he picked. Gay as he is, he is still a guy who favours explosions and gunfights to movie and dinner dates, much like the one he is having now. He was just hoping to get closer to Gokudera this way; so that he could lie and (pretend to) cry on Gokudera's shoulders when the male lead dies, or fantasize themselves as the kissing protagonists in the movie.

Or maybe at the sex scenes, Gokudera would somewhat feel aroused.

And really, with a movie theater that dark almost anything can be done. He's heard about how his baseball friends did it with their girlfriends right there and then, without anyone noticing. Since Gokudera's much older and hence much more experienced, he was sure having the first time in a movie theater would be memorable, to say the least.

However grand his plan to lose his virginity might be, it seemed to be sliding down the path of failure. Gokudera appeared to be totally absorbed in the movie, his gaze never moving from the screen. When Yamamoto wanted to lean in to comment on the beautiful portrait behind the female who was being affectionately fondled everywhere by the guy, Gokudera coincidentally–or not—crossed his legs and turned to the other side, his soft clearing of throat drowning the fourteen-year-old's whisper. Yamamoto could only bite his lips and return to his seat, resting his chin in his palm and mope some more.

_Operation Watch-Movie-With-Suggestive-Scenes-And-Get-Nii-Chan-Aroused-So-He-Can-Do-It-With-Me-In-The-Dark-Cinema – failure._

**

* * *

**

After the uneventful movie both of them made their way to a café. While making their way from the cinema they held conversations, with Yamamoto talking animatedly most of the time, his anecdotes sprinkled with his own dictionary of onomatopoeias, and Gokudera asking the questions. Gokudera's questions were mostly about school, in accordance with giving passers-by the illusion that both of them were just a loving pair of brothers. He wouldn't want to tell the world that he was a gay pedophile, not if his reputation was at stake.

Stepping into the café, Yamamoto's eyes lit up at the generous and enticing display of an assortment of parfaits, cakes and sundaes. Turning to face Gokudera with shimmering eyes, he pleaded, "Nii-Chan, can I have _all_ these?"

Gokudera replied with a curt "No."

"But it's my birthday."

"I'm almost pathetically broke, punk, especially since we started da- Ever since I started bringing you out every week." Gokudera looked around shiftily to make sure no one heard his slip of the tongue.

"Once a week is not enough!" Yamamoto unconsciously wagged his butt as he wriggled in protest.

"You're one to talk when you're not the one paying for all the expenses! You seriously owe me big time, you big idiot. Now, quick pick something you want. Or I'm out of here." Gokudera started unwrapping his blue scarf as the last bit of the chilling winter flaked off from his skin.

Yamamoto flashed a seemingly angelic and chaste smile as he replied with a not-so-innocent answer, "I can make it up to you by-UFF!"

But before he knew it Gokudera had slapped his palm onto his lips, effectively shutting him up.

In the end they ended up sharing a banana split. Yamamoto rubbed his hands in delight at the sight of the inviting appearance of the desert. The thick, creamy whip cream that ran along the length of the plump and long banana flesh was decorated with generous streams of chocolate and strawberry syrup, finally topped off with rainbow sprinkles and chopped bits of almond. Yamamoto salivated uncontrollably at the sight of the syrup dripping from the side of his share of the banana.

"Ittadakimasu~!" He shouted impatiently before stabbing his fork violently into the flesh of the banana.

Gokudera smirked at the scene of his hungry boyfriend. "Geez, don't you have some table mann-" He stopped short of his sentence.

The tip of Yamamoto's tongue gently traced along the length of the banana as he licked the layer of luscious syrup, careful not to disturb the smooth flow of whip cream along the way. Once he was done devouring that part he finally moved on to cleaning up the milky cream from the banana. Sliding his tongue over the coated parts ever so ethereally, he even resorted to twisting his head to the side to reach other parts. Finally the only dollop of whip cream that was left was the one at the top of the banana. Gokudera watched as the devious boy parted his lips over the tip of the fruit, meticulously sending only the part with cream into his mouth. When the banana slid out of his mouth again it was bare.

"That," he commented, "was the most _disgusting_ way I've ever seen anyone eat a banana."

Licking the bits of cream from the corner of his mouth, Yamamoto leaned towards Gokudera, his nose mere centimeters away from his boyfriend's. "Are you aroused then?"

"I said disgusting, not stimulating." Gokudera then stood up to leave, wrapping his neck with the lengthy scarf that ended at his hips. "I'm going to the washroom after seeing how revoltingly you ate."

Yamamoto pouted and dumped his fork back into the glass bowl, not even bothering to steal Gokudera's share of the banana.

_Operation Eat-A-Banana-In-Front-Of-Nii-Chan-And-Arouse-Him – failure._

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry sir, the storm is just too violent, and we've got to stop all train operations. I'm terribly sorry," the man at the control station apologized to the disappointed couple.

Yamamoto turned to Gokudera, looking up at him. "What now? Is there any other way back?"

Gokudera let out a frustrated grunt and stuck his hand into his pocket, messing up his hair with the other. "I guess... we'll just have to stay for the night."

"But… Oyajii might be worried about me."

Gokudera shrugged, almost automatically fishing out a stick of cigarette if not for the no-smoking sign in the train station. "You'll have to call him to inform him, there's no other choice is there?"

Yamamoto sighed. "Well, I suppose…" Once he turned around to pick up his cell phone, he punched the air in glee. Gokudera pretended he never saw that.

Two men. Two tiny beds. One stormy night. One room. Alone. That was the best birthday present heavens had given Yamamoto ever.

After Gokudera was done bathing (he insisted on bathing at different times), he walked in with a cloth wrapped precariously around his waist, as he slid open the wardrobe for the yukata. Yamamoto sat up on his bed, his eyes never leaving the waistline of the towel as he anticipated eagerly for what is not supposed to happen happen. Unfortunately Gokudera managed to find the yukata before it slipped off, much to Yamamoto's disappointment.

Noticing the blatant stare of the boy in the room, an uncomfortable Gokudera snorted, "what are you looking at? Go to sleep, it's late already."

"It's only midnight."

"Only? What time are kids sleeping nowadays?" Gokudera complained as he swiftly put on his yukata with great skills, such that he wouldn't reveal too much of himself.

"I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen already!" Yamamoto argued, slapping the pillow. The only thing Yamamoto ever hated was being called a kid by Gokudera. "I'm an adult now."

After securing his yukata on, he strolled over and patted Yamamoto's tufts of spiky hair. "Yes yes, you're old now," his sudden change in tone marked the tinge of guilt he felt for calling his boyfriend what he resented. "Now let's sleep. I'm tired too." Gokudera then slid into the covers.

The room was soon bathed in a very dim light, illuminating only the shadows of objects in the room. There was silence except for the occasional motors of the passing cars and the singing crickets. But Yamamoto was very sure neither of them was asleep yet.

"Then will you start treating me like an adult?" he asked abruptly.

Gokudera opened his eyes suddenly. Lying on the side where he could face Yamamoto, he replied, "Aren't I treating you like one already?

"Then sleep on the same bed as me."

Gokudera looked into Yamamoto's eyes that had a beautiful glint in the soft lighting. The younger boy's lips were almost curled into a pout.

He wanted to, he was really tempted to. But if he did, he did not want to imagine what might happen.

"We ordered a room with two beds for a reason you idiot."

Yamamoto stayed silent some more, shrugging up his shoulders as he cuddled in the blanket. "Is Nii-Chan… even attracted to me at all? Or do you just want to date a kid because he's naïve and gullible?"

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto's forlorn face. Such a jovial kid couldn't possibly have such a dejected expression, it's just too unfitting. The fact that it was his birthday made Gokudera all the more remorseful.

Curse this baseball idiot and his argumentative talents.

Groaning, he sighed, "Fine. Truth is, Yamamoto, I swoon every time I see your face. I think you're really good-looking and I like your stupidity and how lively you always are. In fact I think you're hot. Okay? I think you're freakishly hot. But I don't want to hurt you, so I keep my distance. It was a bloody torture for me every time to see you and not do it with you, so I try to keep my eyes away. This afternoon when I ignored you in the cinema, I was fantasizing about me touching you. This evening when I left for the toilet after calling you disgusting, I was jerking off. There, I said it. I jerked off after seeing how you ate a banana." He moaned again and buried his face in the pillow in embarrassment.

Yamamoto blinked at the admission. He mentally chuckled at wondering if this was how Gokudera felt when he confessed to him that day. A smile unknowingly slid into his lips. This was how he liked Nii-Chan; how his face always flushed bright red when he got embarrassed, and how he cared so much about Yamamoto's welfare.

A hand reached out to tuck the soft strands of silver hair behind the ear adorned with many earrings. "It's okay, Nii-Chan. You can be with me. I _want_ you to be with me. Don't worry about other things. So long as I am with you, I'm happy."

Gokudera peeped up. Frowning at how he had to be comforted by a boy ten years younger, he asked again in a muffled voice, "You sure you know what're you talking about, baseball idiot?"

Yamamoto grinned widely, as though he had scored another homerun. He looked so pure. He had no idea how tantalizing that looked like to Gokudera.

On his birthday, Yamamoto saw a marvelous display of colourful and grand fireworks for the first time.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry I can't help laughing at the last sentence. It was so cheesy I can only laugh in embarrassment. *hides face* Well, I hope it helped you pass some time, and please ignore the fact that Yamamoto was way too OOC here. (Apparently imagining Yamamoto as Len is not a good thing.) XP Reviews would be lovely though! (:

Thank you for reading!


End file.
